


you know when you're gone i struggle at night

by bebe8s



Series: hourglass [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daydreaming, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, but it could be!, but like a few brief mentions of smut-like things, steve is hung up on billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe8s/pseuds/bebe8s
Summary: Steve can barely stay awake at school. Probably because he was up all night thinking about Billy.





	you know when you're gone i struggle at night

**Author's Note:**

> This whole series is based on the song "Hourglass" by Catfish and the Bottlemen, and each work will be titled with a different lyric from the song. This one is kind of short because it's just the start of the series, but they will get longer! Please shower me with compliments to fuel my fragile ego. Thank you so much for reading!!!

Goddamn it.

Steve is trying _so_ hard to stay awake during English, but he just can’t. It’s not his fault, though. He was all up damn night thinking about Billy.

But not in a gay way or anything.

Okay, maybe in a little bit of a gay way, but Steve’s not gay. He only thinks about Billy all the time. Kissing Billy, hugging Billy, holding Billy’s hand, getting down on his knees for Billy - but they’re only thoughts. It would only be gay if he _actually_ did those things with Billy.

Steve’s eyelids feel like magnets being dragged together. He just can’t keep them open. In an effort to stay awake, he lets his eyes trail over the class.

Nancy’s in the front row, of course, and she’s intently taking notes. She’s really into this school shit. She’s so much smarter than Steve, which would explain why she’s in the same English class as him, even though she’s a year younger.

Two seats behind Nancy is Billy. He looks _so good_ , leaning back in his chair, chewing on a toothpick, not even trying to look like he’s paying attention. He always has something in his mouth, and it drives Steve _nuts_ , though he’d never admit it. Admitting it would mean admitting that he might be interested in guys. Which he’s not. Because he’s not gay.

Just then, Billy crooks his head and catches Steve’s stare. With the cockiest look on his face, Billy winks at Steve. Steve can feel his face flush and all of his blood begin to rush south. He crosses his legs to relieve some of the pressure and quickly turns his attention back to the board. Even with his eyes on the board, he can feel Billy’s smug smirk at Steve’s flustered reaction. That’s what makes him so bad - he’s a tease and he’s so goddamn proud of it. Ever since Billy sped into Hawkins, he’s been fucking everyone up. Well, at least Steve thinks everyone else is as fucked as he is.

Truth is, Steve is so focused on Billy all the time that he doesn’t really register what’s going on around him. He’s borderline failing all of his classes, especially the ones he has with Billy, because his mind can only seem to focus one thing - Billy. He damn near ran over another student the other day when he saw Billy bent over his car and puffing on a cigarette.

And that doesn’t even begin to get into Steve’s thoughts of Billy at night. Each night, after half-assing his homework and grumbling through dinner with his parents, he stumbles to his bed and tries to get to sleep at a reasonable hour. It never works. As soon as he closes his eyes, his mind is flooded with images of Billy’s lips, Billy’s arms, Billy’s ass. That usually lasts for about an hour until Steve just gives up, too aroused to sleep, and jerks off quickly, before rolling back over and finally dozing off. Of course, once he’s asleep, he just dreams of Billy. His mind never stops fixating on Billy.

The bell suddenly rings, snapping Steve from his thoughts. He gathers his things swiftly and heads for the door, hoping to get to his locker so he can bash his skull into it and finally clear his head. He pops the door to his locker open and has just started to switch the books out when the smell of nicotine fills his nose. He doesn’t even have to look up to know it’s Billy, but he still does. Billy’s leaning next to Steve’s locker, toothpick hanging out of his unbelievably cocky smile.

“Saw you staring at me during English, Harrington. Can’t blame ya, it’s a pretty boring class and I’m a pretty interesting guy.”

Steve swallows nervously, unsure of how to proceed.

“Uh, yeah, I was just looking around to find someone dumber than me, which is why I ended on you.”

Steve shifts his weight, hoping his reply will get Billy off his back. Instead, Billy just leans in even closer.

Steve can feel Billy’s hot breath on his neck when Billy starts to whisper, “I don’t think you’re telling me the truth, King Steve. And we both know pretty boys like you don’t tell lies.”

Steve chokes back a moan at the way Billy says his name. He’s used to Billy calling him Harrington, so it just feels like torture to hear his first name leave Billy’s lips. And, goddamn, if he could hear one thing on repeat for the rest of his life, it would be the way Billy says “pretty boy.” It's so erotic, it should be illegal.

“And,” Billy pauses to look down, sizing up Steve’s lower half, “I think your dick agrees with me, too,” Billy mumbles into Steve’s ear.

Steve can barely keep himself from melting on the spot. He can’t decide whether he should be embarrassed or aroused. Frankly, he’s a little of both. Billy leans back against the lockers, sizing Steve up once more. Steve feels so objectified by Billy’s gaze, but, somehow, he _loves_ it.

Billy throws one last wink at Steve before walking past him, turning his head to say, “See ya around, Harrington,” over his shoulder as he saunters down the hallway. Steve stands there, completely confused, while he desperately resists the urge to stare at Billy’s ass as he walks down the hall. He learns he has no self control, as he catches his eyes locked on Billy’s jean-clad ass.

Steve won’t be falling asleep in the rest of his classes today, but he still won’t be paying any attention. Now he’ll just be fixating on Billy and his goddamn arrogance.


End file.
